The present disclosure relates to an embroidery data processing apparatus that creates embroidery data required to sew an embroidery pattern by using an embroidery sewing machine and an embroidery data processing program recorded on a computer-readable recording medium required to cause a computer to function as the embroidery data processing apparatus.
Conventionally, to create embroidery data required for an embroidery sewing machine to embroider a pattern, it has been necessary to specify the embroidery data so that the embroidery pattern may be contained in a sewing region restricted by an embroidery frame of the embroidery sewing machine. To solve this problem, to enable creating embroidery data of an original graphic larger than a maximum sewing size of an embroidery sewing machine, the original pattern has been divided into several patterns each of which is not larger than the maximum sewing size so that embroidery data may be created for each of the divided patterns (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. Hei 11-57260).